roosterteethfandomcom-20200214-history
Gen:LOCK
|creator = Gray Haddock |starring = *Michael B. Jordan *Dakota Fanning *David Tennant *Monica Rial *Kōichi Yamadera *Miles Luna *Blaine Gibson *Chad James *Gray Haddock |run = January 26, 2019gen:LOCK update! |country = United States |no.seasons = 1 |no.episodes = 8 |company = *Rooster Teeth *Outlier Society Productions}} 'gen:LOCK ' is an American anime-style web series created, written and directed by Gray Haddock for Rooster Teeth. It is set on a dystopian future Earth in which an international coalition known as The Polity fights a hostile, autocratic invading force known as The Union. The show follows the gen:LOCK program and its members, who participate in the development and testing of an experimental technology which allows for individuals with unique mental make ups to have their minds uploaded to giant suits of mecha armor. Like Red vs. Blue, gen:LOCK will air on American television, namely Adult Swim,Animated Series ‘gen:LOCK’ Sets Adult Swim Premiere Date and is set to get a DC Comics book starting in September 2019.DC and Rooster Teeth Announce New Details For Upcoming Gen:LOCK And RWBY Comics Synopsis “On the losing side of a global culture war, an Experimental Science Unit is pushed to identify a team of young pilots who can control a variety of prototype, next-generation mecha—giant, robotic, weaponized bodies. The recruits will find, however, that their newfound abilities come at no small cost.” Global Culture War In gen:LOCK a war of beliefs is being fought within populations around the world. There are no direct land borders, but clashes instead occur between those of alternate perspectives within the same location. One side has begun to organize in order to do a territory grab and form mono-culture areas, and the opposing side is resisting. The cultural nature of the war is based on identity and the ability to fight while still preserving your own. This is tied into the pairing of people and the world's gen:LOCK technology, which is a technological breakthrough on the protagonists' side of the war. Cast Main cast * Michael B. Jordan as Julian Chase, a Vanguard pilot and "All-American guy" from Brooklyn, who after being presumably dead in battle, turns out to be alive if missing most of his body, as part of the gen:LOCK crew. ** Jordan also voices Nemesis, a gen:LOCK holon holding the original mind of Julian Chase that was captured and modified by the Union. * Dakota Fanning as Miranda Worth, a Strider pilot and Chase's girlfriend prior to the war who is left conflicted by his return after he was presumed dead for four years. * Maisie Williams as Cameron 'Cammie' McCloud, a Scottish hacker and the youngest recruit of the Gen:Lock program at the age of 17 years old. * Kōichi Yamadera as Kazu Iida, a gen:LOCK transfer from the Japanese military, where he was demoted from the rank of Sergeant to kitchen duty on grounds of insubordination. * Golshifteh Farahani as Yasamin Madrani, a former Iranian fighter pilot who defected from the Union after her parents were taken away, and has since joined the gen:LOCK recruits. * Asia Kate Dillon as Val/entina Romanyszyn (roh-mah-nee-shin), a former Russian covert agent in the gen:LOCK recruits. Val/entina is genderfluid, going by the name "Val" when male-presenting and "Valentina" when female-presenting. * David Tennant as Dr. Rufus Weller, a scientist from the Polity's Experimental Science Unit. Creator of the gen:LOCK program. ** Tennant also voices Caliban, Weller's personal AI assistant, whose mind is an early copy of the Doctor's. * Monica Rial as Col. Raquel Marin, the leader of the Vanguard (the Polity's military). * Blaine Gibson as Robert Sinclair, a Vanguard Specialist. Sinclair was presumed dead after a Union imposter (also voiced by Gibson) attempted to steal a Holon using his identity, but a post-credits scene in Season 1 reveals he survived his attempted abduction and is trying to escape Union territory. * Gray Haddock as Lieutenant Leon August, the leader of Miranda's strider unit. * Miles Luna as Miguel 'Migas' Garza, a mecha mechanic and one of Chase's closest friends. * Chad James as Jodie Brennan, a strider pilot. Minor characters * Lindsay Jones as Simone 'Razzle' Rasmussen, a fighter pilot and Julian's former squadmate in the 'Silver Falcons' unit. * Shari Belafonte as Roberta Chase, Julian's mother * G.K. Bowes as Driana Chase, Julian's sister and aspiring pop idol * Lara Toner Haddock as Patricia Bartlet-Young, President of the Polity * Lawrence Sonntag as ABLE, the Anvil's AI unit and Colonel Raquel Marin's assistant. * SungWon Cho as Heng Li "Henry" Wu, a scientist who is kidnapped by the Union and then rescued by the gen:LOCK team. He works for RTASA, which becomes gen:LOCK's new base of operations. * Anisha Nagarajan as Dr. Fatima Jha, a scientist working at RTASA and Dr. Weller's ex-wife. * Matt Hullum as Marc Holcroft, the principal investor in the ESU and RTASA, and one of the early collaborators on the gen:LOCK project. History and Development It was announced with a brief teaser at RTX Austin 2017 (on July 7, 2017) that Rooster Teeth Animation has announced that they will be making a new series called gen:LOCK that will be a mecha action drama series by RWBY producer, Gray G. Haddock. It has since been teased at New York Comic Con and RTX London. A trailer was shown at New York ComicCon 2017, where it was described as, “grounded science-fiction" in the tradition of mecha anime such as Gundam and Tom Clancy novels but with a look and feel reminiscent of RWBY. It was set for a late 2018 release. On May 21, 2018, it was revealed that the main lead character, Julian Chase, a Vanguard pilot and “All-American guy” from Brooklyn who helps form the show's team, will be voiced by Michael B. Jordan. Jordan is also set to co-produce the series through his production company, Outlier Society Productions, who will co-produce the show. In June 20, Gray Haddock stated in his journal that the gen:LOCK would come out in January. The release on January 26, 2019 has both the first episode open for everyone on Rooster Teeth's website and the second one available for FIRST users.gen:LOCK - It's ALMOST HERE! The pilot also had a surprise screening at the RoosterTeethTv stream on December 22.https://twitter.com/TheMilesLuna/status/1076521421126492161 The first season concluded on March 9, 2019. Episode listing Season One (8 episodes) Trivia *During the opening episode, as Chase flies between buildings he passes by a room with an elderly man in a wheelchair. Burnie Burns said "that was my cameo", as it is an aged caricature of himself. *In the Vanguard's memorial wall, the names around Julian Chase are mostly crewmembers, namely Michael Pedro, Erin Winn, Ian Llanas, Sana Freeman and Larissa Angus. *The famous dialogue that opened Red vs. Blue appears in two parts during the show: in episode 2, Cammie says "It's one of life's great mysteries, isn't it?", while on 6, Dr. Weller asks "You ever wonder why we're here?" *In episode 4, while on the virtual reality ether, the characters try on alternate costumes. The fantasy ones turn them into characters from RWBY. *The RTASA company employs the same font as RTX, which in itself was also used by NASA, showing the company is arguably a combination of NASA and Rooster Teeth. References Category:Gen:LOCK Category:Rooster Teeth Shows Category:Animation